Battle Royale
by Woman in red
Summary: Gore/Violence "Tienen tres días - La voz de la chica resonaba en la habitación - Para matarse entre ustedes. Y uno sólo puede quedar vivo". Todos se miraron sin comprender. Adaptación de la película "Battle Royale"


_La que iba a ser última de la trilogía del terror de Woman in red (Muahahaa!). Fui a la casa de unos amigos y vi la película Battle Royale. Es lo único que tengo para decirles. ¡Espero que les agrade! Lamento que el final de este capítulo sea tan a las apuradas. El fic va a constar de cuatro capítulos, y va a contener leves toques SasuSaku y NaruHina._

_Para AngelKirei, Sasuke y Shikamaru._

* * *

En el micro nadie decía ni media palabra. El inhóspito silencio que reinaba en el lugar parecía ajeno. Él, pese a todo, estaba tranquilo. Con el temple que sólo un Uchiha podía tener. Volvió a revisar la carta que llevaba en el bolso. "BR". Dos iniciales. Nada más, ni nada menos. 

Lo que lo sorprendió de sobremanera es la frialdad con la que Kakashi los saludó. Su rostro más pálido que antes, y su ojo visible con una notable preocupación. No era un instinto desarrollado realmente, pero podía sentir que algo andaba mal… Es que sencillamente, de una hoja con las iniciales "BR" no podía salir nada bueno.

Nadie hablaba. Ni Sakura, que solía estar horas y horas colgada a él, contándole cosas que a él le interesaban tanto como la reproducción de la tortuga de mar en época primaveral, ni Naruto con sus sueños y aspiraciones, ni Ino, ni nadie.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Lo único que podía ver… Era negro.

El cielo estaba más despejado que nunca. Un día hermoso. Una horrible paradoja. Porque NINGUNO sospechaba a dónde estaba yendo…

* * *

**BATTLE ROYALE**

* * *

En un aula de escuela secundaria podía entrar más gente que la que él pudo imaginar, aunque había cosas más importantes para preguntarse en ese momento, empezando por deducir cómo había llegado a un aula de una escuela, qué hacía esa gente vestida de militar a su alrededor, y qué RAYOS hacía Itachi allí. 

Sakura despertó a su lado, moviendo lentamente la cabeza.

— Oi, Sakura… - la llamó al ver que la chica no parecía tener fuerzas para levantarse.

— ¿S--- Sasuke-kun? – Susurró con la voz queda, respondiéndole.

— ¡Bienvenidos a Battle Royale!

El ensordecedor grito del hombre que se presentó frente a ellos llamó la atención de todo aquel que se encontrara en el aula.

Sasuke pudo notar cómo Ino sacudía su cabeza como si tratara de despertarse de un mal sueño, y cómo Naruto observaba, intrigado, el collar metálico que llevaba en el cuello.

— He de suponer que no conocen… El Programa¿no es cierto?

Nuevamente, el silencio reinó en la sala.

— Mi nombre es Takeshi Kitano. Han sido elegidos por el gobierno para---

— ¿CÓMO MIERDA HICIERON PARA TRAERNOS AQUÍ?! – Exclamó Naruto, al borde de la desesperación.

— Me gustaría que, por un minuto, todos miremos el video explicativo¿sí? – Preguntó el hombre que recién se había presentado ante ellos, como si los estuviera invitando a alguna clase de juego, y conservando la calma, ignorando el grito del rubio

Mientras los hombres vestidos de militares traían un televisor viejo y corroído por los años, Sasuke hizo un "paneo general" al aula. Todos los ninjas adolescentes de Konoha miraban la escena con cara de desconcierto. La cara que pondrías tu, o yo, si estuviésemos en dicha situación, sin saber qué se avecina. Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Ino, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, una chica pelirroja que no pudo reconocer, Kiba, Shino, y algunos otros ninjas… e Itachi.

El Uchiha menor se palpó. No tenía armas, pero la ira ya comenzaba a consumir la tranquilidad que hasta ahora había reinado en su mente. La voz aguda y ensordecedora que salió de los parlantes de la tele llamó la atención de todos.

— Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! – Saludó la chica del video (A lo cual Kitano respondió con la misma euforia). No tenía más de 18 años, pero, _por Kami_, su voz podía destrozar tímpanos. Meciendo su corta cabellera marrón sonrió hacia la cámara - ¡En este momento, ustedes se encuentran en la base de Battle royale! Han sido preseleccionados para ser parte de este juego, así que … - la pequeña cambió su feliz expresión por una de tristeza forzada - ¡No me decepcionen! – De un segundo al otro, la sonrisa característica y el tono alegre volvieron a ella – Se encuentran en una isla la cual sólo ustedes habitan. Tienen treeeesss… - marcó alegremente con sus dedos el número tres – días para terminar el juego, que consta de lo siguiente. ¡Deben matarse entre ustedes hasta quedar uuuuuuno solo! - La alegría con la que relataba era, por lo demás, irónica. ¿Cómo podía decir tan alegre que todos debían cometer una masacre?

— ¿Q—Qué?! – tartamudeó Sakura.

Kitano alzó un dedo, callando a la muchacha. — Las preguntas al final del video.

— ¡En sus cuellos, todos tienen un dispositivo que mide sus pulsaciones e irá avisando a la central cuando vayan muriendo! Pero cuidado – la chica hizo un gesto con el dedo y su rostro denotó una forzada preocupación – También contienen dentro otro aparato. En cuanto traten de quitárselo, o entren a una zona de peligro, o bien, ya hayan pasado tres días y hayan dos sobrevivientes o más… ¡BOOM! – Todos miraron sus collares… - Porque… ¡tiene una bomba dentro! – la chica sonrió de nuevo – Cada hora se les irán marcando por un audífono las zonas de peligro. Son sectores en el mapa a los cuales, si entran… ¡boom otra vez! Y no queremos que eso pase¿no es cierto? – pronunció aún más su sincera sonrisa.

Todos estaban desconcertados.

— ¡N--- No! Y--- Yo no voy a morir… - suspiró Kiba – ¡No, así, no así! – El muchacho intentó abalanzarse contra Kitano, quien sacó de su bolsillo con absoluta tranquilidad un control remoto. Alzó la mano con tortuosa delicadeza y accionó uno de los dos botones, apuntando al cuello del joven ninja. El collar que llevaba comenzó a emanar una pequeña luz roja que titilaba.

— ¡Sa-Sálvenme! – suplicó este, sintiendo cerca lo que sucedería. En cuestión de segundos el collar explotó, bañando de sangre a Hinata, que parecía desvanecerse de los nervios.

— Continuemos… - Volvió a poner el video que estaba pausado. Todos miraban aterrados el cadáver de Kiba, al cual no tardaron en llevarse.

— ¡Se les otorgará a cada uno una mochila que contiene lo siguiente! – en un segundo, apareció frente a la chica una mesa con cosas sobre ella - ¡Una linterna! – levantó dicho objeto, mostrándolo sonriente – Provisiones para el viaje, que les serán útiles los tres días que estén aquí – A medida que los iba nombrando, los mostraba en cámara – Un mapa de la isla (¡Recuerden tener cuidado con las zonas de peligro!), y un arma al azar. Podría tocarles desde unos binoculares, una ametralladora o una tapa de olla de cocina… ¡Ooohh! – levantó en sus manos un enorme hacha – _Lucky gun!__ – _exclamó - ¡A medida que los vaya nombrando, pasen a retirar sus bolsos¡Todos esfuércense mucho! – Estiró la mano izquierda con la señal de la victoria, sonriendo paradójicamente de oreja a oreja. Al segundo, su rostro se volvió frío e inexpresivo – Naruto Uzumaki…

El rubio se levantó tratando de disimular el miedo que lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Observó a todos, miró a Hinata y le sonrió: Sabía que estaba preocupada.

¿Dónde había quedado aquella decisión, confianza, y aquel coraje que llevaba el rubio en sí todo el tiempo? Desaparecida. Ni un mínimo esbozo de aquella sonrisa tan característica suya.

Uno de los militares le aventó la bolsa, y el shinobi corrió con ella hacia la salida.

— Neji Hyuuga.

El joven tardó en levantarse. Se incorporó y haciendo caso a omiso a todas las aterrorizadas miradas que se posaron sobre él, caminó a paso firme hacia el militar que le dio su bolso.

— Ino Yamanaka.

La rubia, que estaba parada, caminó hacia el hombre que le dio la bolsa. Temblaba como hoja en tormenta, y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido alguno.

— Hinata Hyuuga.

Luego de ver a su amigo morir parecía estar carente de alma. No podía mantenerse sobre sus dos pies. Sakura la ayudó a incorporarse, y la Hyuuga corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida, tropezando y trastabillándose.

— Aki Kasumi.

La pelirroja que nadie supo reconocer se levantó, intranquila. Sasuke notó el discreto intercambio de miradas que hizo con Itachi, y la suave sonrisa que la chica dibujó en su rostro hacia su hermano. Tomó su bolso con dificultad y salió corriendo de allí.

— Rock Lee.

Hasta él no tenía energía. Hasta él, que solía rebosar de ella y colmar a los demás… Permanecía con un sepulcral silencio rotundo.

— Sabaku no Gaara.

El aludido se incorporó, tomó su bolso, y se alejó a paso lento.

— Tenten.

La ninja se levantó, temblorosa, pero decidida. Miró a todos, como tratando de grabarlos en su mente… Por un segundo, a Sasuke se le pasó por la cabeza que esa chica tenía todas las intenciones de asesinarlos a todos.

— Itachi Uchiha.

El moreno caminó a pasos largos hasta allí y se marchó sin decir una palabra.

— Temari.

La rubia llevaba las manos en su pecho. Era la primera vez que en los ojos de la chica no aparecía ningún rastro de confianza. Se abrazó al bolso que le aventaron y abandonó la sala.

— Shikamaru Nara.

— Qué… problemático… - susurró, pensante, mirando a Kitano con desagrado. En su rostro se veía una profunda tristeza, pero a su vez, se notaba que tenía un plan, porque Shikamaru **siempre** tenía un plan.

— Shino Aburame.

Nadie sabía acerca de la tristeza que impresa en los ojos de Shino. Y nunca nadie lo sabría. Con tortuosa tranquilidad, tomó lo que le pertenecía desde ese momento y abandonó el lugar.

— Chouji Akimichi.

Las piernas le temblaban. La fuerza no deseaba, bajo ningún punto de vista, hacerse presente en Chouji. Como si cada paso pesara el doble de lo normal, el shinobi caminó hacia el esbelto militar que le entregó sin palabra alguna la bolsa que sería su única pertenencia desde ese momento.

— Sakura Haruno.

Se notaba que su energía flaqueaba. Esa sonrisa que solía llevar impresa en el rostro se desvaneció como la niebla. Sasuke vio cómo le arrojaban la mochila, que le cubría todo el torso. Sabía que ella era fuerte, sabía que podía defenderse… Pero temía por ella. Sakura se retiró del lugar, emanando un suspiro.

— Kankuro

Repitió el mismo proceso que todos los demás. Se notaban en su rostro unas gotas de sudor frío…

— Sasuke Uchiha.

Tan sólo quedaba él. Dirigió una mirada de odio a Takeshi Kitano, el cual le sonrió.

Todo afuera estaba oscuro. Era un bosque en el medio de la nada. Extrañamente, no encontró a nadie en la puerta. Todos… Todos se habían ido, cada uno por su lado. Sasuke trató de divisar algo en aquella inmensa oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

— ¿S--- Sasuke-kun?

Esa voz aguda, chillona y molesta… Jamás le había producido tanto alivio.

— Sakura… - Murmuró con voz ronca, mirando siempre a su alrededor

— ¿Q—qué fue lo que sucedió? – Preguntó, ingenua.

— Se exactamente lo mismo que tu sabes, Sakura. Tenemos que larganos de aquí… - El moreno planeaba mentalmente ante la mirada atónita de la muchacha de ojos verdes. El Uchiha la tomó por la muñeca y, saltando entre las copas de los árboles, la llevó lejos de allí, hasta refugiarse en una cueva.

Sasuke abrió su mochila, y soltó una risa sarcástica al notar que el arma que le había tocado… Se reducía a una simple… tapa de olla. Sonrió ante su suerte y desvió su mirada hacia su ex compañera de equipo. Llevaba impreso en el rostro un gesto de profundo terror, mirando una roca en sus manos. Me la tendió, horrorizada.

_'Dont trust anyone'_, citaba la misma, escrita con sangre. Torció nuevamente una sonrisa. La maldita roca estaba en lo correcto: Todos tenían que matarse entre sí.

La muchacha de cabello rosa abrió su bolsa, y sacó de la misma unos binoculares.

— ¿Mi… Arma? – preguntó, rodando los ojos, igual de decepcionada que él.

— Hn… - soltó el Uchiha, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la cueva, seguido de la chica. Sasuke confiaba en su poder… Pero si llegaba a dejarla sola, ella moriría. Tenía que encontrar una manera de romper ese fuerte y organizar un ataque. Pero necesitaba a todos los demás. Necesitaba que todos cooperasen, cuando, para ese entonces, todos ellos estarían intentando matarse entre sí.

Miró de reojo a Sakura. Esa… Sería la noche más larga de su vida.

* * *

_Adaptación de la película Battle Royale (a.k.a. Batalla real) de Takeshi Kitano._


End file.
